


In Dreams

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Damages
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellen has a dream about Patty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Josh Reston asked Ellen what she was dreaming while she talked in her sleep the other night. She said she didn't remember. But what if she was having a wet dream with Patty?

***********

 

_"I thought you hated me--" Patty panted. Her breath was hot against Ellen's shoulder. Ellen replied with a firm thrust. She closed her eyes when Patty moaned and threw her head back. This was wrong. But the way Patty clenched around Ellen's fingers was too good to pass up._

_Were they in Patty's office? Her home office, it seemed. Ellen's knees hit the desk and like the shutter of a camera, the entire room came into clear focus. They were in her boss's office. So, SO wrong._

_"I thought you hated me--" Patty repeated, staring straight at Ellen now, her lips parted--smiling, her chest heaving. She was sat with her legs spread, fully dressed, except her blouse which teased Ellen with the top few buttons undone. Ellen could see Patty's bra, her breasts--they way they heaved when she breathed. "I do," Ellen said, "I do hate you. I'm sorry."_

_Patty laughed._

_Ellen grew angry--and wet. She throbbed between her legs but she didn't want Patty to know. "Shut up," She ordered, thumbing Patty's clit as she went. The only punishment she could think of._

_Patty whimpered and then moaned, dropping her head back again, leaving her neck bare for Ellen to lick. She did lick, and bit and sucked._

_"Your boss will be mad." Patty said as she groaned and spread her legs wider._

_"I don't care." Ellen said, breathing harshly as Patty thrust her hips forward._

_"You don't hate me," The blonde teased again. "You still want to fuck me."_

_"Shut UP." Ellen nearly pleaded, and then noted, breathlessly, "You changed your perfume. It's different than I remember."_

_And then Patty was bent over the desk, palms and chest flat on the cheap wooden desktop with Ellen nearly draped over her. her boss did have terrible taste in furniture anyway. The blonde's skirt was now pulled up over her hips and Ellen was fucking her with a strap on she only now realized she was wearing--but she could feel it. She could feel everything. And then, patty was coming, moaning Ellen's name, pushing back against the phallus as Ellen went faster, harder. Ellen felt close herself, but she couldn't let it happen. Not that she knew why, but somewhere in the back of her mind, she was sure she couldn't._

_"You need me to touch you--" Patty said as if explaining Ellen's unspoken question._

_"NO." Ellen replied firmly, growing painfully more aroused. Things seemed to slip out of her control and suddenly Patty was on top of her, kissing her, and Ellen began to shiver. Just as Patty touched her fingers to Ellen's crotch through her underwear, Ellen gasped._

 

She awakes sweating. Josh sleeps beside her--soundly, she hopes. Her body is tense and she's only vaguely aware of her dream, but enough to know the reason why her underwear is now damp. Without much hesitation, she climbs out of bed, walks straight into the bathroom, locks the door with a shaking hand and lets the other make its way inside her pajama pants. The back of her head hits the door with a soft thud and she works her middle finger into wet folds, thrusting inside once before she lends her clit the much needed attention in quick circles. She shuts her eyes tightly as her orgasm quickly builds and Patty's scent fills her senses, so present that is shocks her how quickly she picked it up the second she saw the older woman that night in the bar bathroom.

 

This has got to stop, she thought. But as she bites down on her bottom lip and gives herself a satisfying enough orgasm, she knows that it won't for a while.

 

 

 

 


End file.
